Blunt Metaphor
by Kiwisilence
Summary: Peter had kissed many aliens in the universe, including ones that didn't even look vaguely human. Drax wasn't the worst lips that he had ever tasted. At least he only had one set of them. Peter Quill/Drax the Destroyer slash.


The only thing Drax was destroying right now was Peter's lips…

Not that he minded. Peter had kissed many aliens in the universe, including ones that didn't even look vaguely human. Drax wasn't the worst lips that he had ever tasted. At least he only had one set of them.

In fact, there was something pleasing about the kiss, despite how rough it was. Drax hadn't come on to him nicely: there was nothing tender about the larger man pressing Peter against the wall of the cell.

But it felt _fun_. Kissing a crazy killer like Drax wasn't supposed to be fun. Music and movies were fun; Destroyers were not.

Anyone else wouldn't have responded to Drax. Peter should be kicking, screaming, and just doing whatever he could to get away from the man. Even a squeal would be more dignified. Drax might be kissing him now, but Peter could just imagine his spine being snapped in the next second.

It had only been yesterday that Drax had been intent on killing Gamora.

_Ahhh…_

Peter sighed into the kiss, also realizing just why Drax might be coming on to him.

Of course, Drax should want to kiss Peter: the infamous and dangerously sexy Star-Lord. He and the Ravagers were known across the galaxy. Peter was surprised that this hadn't happened sooner. Despite that, there was a different, more primal reason driving Drax...

Dominance.

Peter had questioned Drax's logic in front of the other prison goons. He had made the great Destroyer second-guess himself. Silly, stupid Peter had made him look like a fool and stopped him from killing Gamora.

Drax's eyes remained locked into his, as if studying the prey before him. Quickly, he pulled away from Peter. His face remained just as emotionless as ever, but with a slight glint in his eyes.

The Destroyer was amused. Peter didn't know if he should be scared or proud that he could woo someone like Drax.

"I'm just going to go back…not like I can go far in this prison..." He added, still trying to make light of the situation. Peter barely knew how to comprehend what had happened.

"You amuse me." Drax's voice boomed.

"I'm a very amusing guy."

"You are a very soft guy." His eyes remained unblinking, still staring at him.

Peter didn't know if he should be insulted or take that as a compliment. Compared to Drax, he was soft, but anyone was compared to him. Drax had dark, scarred green skin: he was like a cactus of a man sprouted from ash. His red tattoos looked like fresh wounds or tumors bursting from his body. The tattoos spoke of countless beings destroyed by the large man before him.

Yes, Peter Quill was soft compared to a beast like Drax.

"You don't like that I'm smooth...or do you just happen to maul every prisoner who comes here?"

"Maul? Why would I scratch you?" The bigger man looked less menacing and a little more clueless right now. It brought a small smile to Peter's face.

"It was an expression...you kissed me. Pretty roughly."

"Rough makes it sound like you did not enjoy it..._Star-Lord_," Drax drawled, inwardly laughing at Peter's codename.

"I'm the _infamous_ Star-Lord," Peter spurted defensively. "But...I didn't say I enjoyed you kissing me." He couldn't admit to that.

He really needed to end this conversation and get away as quickly as possible. Funnily enough, several prisoners were sleeping around them, but none had awoken despite the noise they had made...

Or perhaps, none cared to stop it. Peter wondered just what else Drax did to newbies.

"Really? Then why are you not running away now?" He pulled Peter back to him, their chests hitting each other. Peter could just imagine the bruises he was getting from simply being held by this beast.

"I..." Peter's mind was failing him.

"Be quiet and relax, Star-Lord." Drax spoke, somewhat nicely for a Destroyer of men.

Peter looked into eyes of the man holding him, realizing that Drax's eyes weren't as cold and emotionless as he had originally thought. Peter might be a lot softer than Drax, but the larger man definitely had a softness in his eyes. Drax the Destroyer wasn't here to kill him.

Before Drax could swoop into another kiss, Peter decided that he would initiate it. Peter moved forward, brushing his lips against the other man's. Drax looked somewhat surprised, not expecting him to do that, especially so _softly_. Peter was just proving exactly what Drax had said about him, but he didn't care. He wanted to enjoy this kiss before the others awoke and the prison roared back to life.

Peter was stressed, locked up, and didn't have a clue how Rocket would help him escape. Drax's lips were chapped and his kisses were rough, but Peter would make the best of it. He would enjoy this simple, fleeting moment.

He continued giving Drax small, nip-like kisses, before finally connecting their mouths more passionately.

It was rough, but not like before. When Drax had first came here, Peter had been surprised to find Drax suddenly upon him; there hadn't been much time to react. Now, he could take the time to enjoy it.

Slowly, Peter's mouth edged its way to the larger man's ear. Before they could continue, Rocket finally woke up.

"I don't think there's an escape tunnel in his mouth, loser." Rocket laughed at them, causing Peter to stop.

Drax just kept standing, not moving away from Peter. He still held the Star-Lord possessively, as if he needed protecting from the raccoon. Peter would have laughed if he wasn't afraid of awaking the rest of the prisoners around them; Rocket was bad enough to deal with.

Peter smiled, "I could say it's not what it looks like...but it's exactly what it looks like."

Rocket looked at them, baffled. "We're not bringing him along."

"I am not leaving Star-Lord." Drax just glared at Rocket.

"You two idiots need to be quiet and go back to sleep before everyone finds out about our plan."

"So...go back to not talking and making out," Peter laughed. "Sounds like a plan. I'm glad you approve."

"Idiots," Rocket snarled, giving up. He tried covering his ears and going back to sleep.

Peter grinned, turning to look at the man before him. The future was unknown: he didn't know how and when he would escape. Now, Peter was open to just enjoying the moment, especially if this moment with Drax led to more in the future.

"So..." Peter whispered, looking up at Drax.

"So?"

"Now where's that escape tunnel in your mouth?" Peter planted another kiss on Drax's mouth, enjoying the last few minutes of it before they really had to go back to sleep.

* * *

AN: Would anyone be interested in me making a longer story with this pairing?


End file.
